Naruto:The Legend Begins
by xCaden
Summary: Taken in by a mystery figure as a child. Raised with the potential to stomp out all others. Will he leave the village? Will he sacrifice his Sensei? How will he cope with the treachery of all that have known him?
1. Life In Konoha

**What's up everybody? Sorry for not posting anything besides that update in such a long time. I deeply apologize for that and for how short this chapter is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto would be a hardass who would kill lots of people.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Life in Konoha**

December 11th was a particularly cold winters' day. One thing happened on today that has never happened in Konoha; snow had started to fall. It was a day filled with joy for kids everywhere as they played and yelled to their friends. It was a great day indeed; expect for a single a child. A child named Naruto.

We see our hero walking through Konoha in nothing but an old white t-shirt and a pair of dark black pants, he has sun kissed golden hair that sticks him out from other Konoha residence. He has deep ocean blue eyes, that show such emotion that they could almost stop the mobs that came after him...**almost**. He is seen seemingly ignoring the cold weather all together; not putting his hands together for warmth, not huddling his arms around himself trying to retain body heat. Naruto wishes he could ignore the cold, unforgiving, stares of the adults as easily as he does this weather. With his head up staring deliberately back at the adults who give him those cold eyes. This is his only way of telling them he wasn't afraid; for his 7 year old body was too frail to actually put up a fight against the older populace of Konoha. He would always start out ahead; running for all he was worth. Ahead of everybody, but he would always seem to trip or fall and not be able to recover soon enough to get out of the mobs grasps. Tonight Naruto knew that there would be a mob after him; but he didn't give a shit! He would stare all of his problems in the face and give them a taunt or prod; that was his way of getting back. Now many people wondered why Naruto never simply told the Hokage. Naruto had tried that once, tried so desperately to get to the council chambers to get to his Jiji, but like usual he was barred entrance to the council chamber while it was in session and was forcefully escorted outside by the Anbu. That nights beating had gone above and beyond his usual beating. That had found out about him trying to tell the Hokage and had beaten it into him while screaming "IF YOU EVER TRY TO WARN THE HOKAGE AGAIN; WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!" They all screamed it over and over and over again! That Naruto just didn't want to ever hear it again; he made sure to stay away from the Hokage on the days he felt he would get beat and he was usually right on those gut feelings.

Naruto is walking without a direction; just walking trying to get his mind off of the inevitable beating. 'I'm so Sick and Tired of these beatings!' Naruto screamed in his mind. 'If only there was a way to save myself the torment.' Naruto continued his thought. Looking around he noticed the stares. Those stares...those stares gave him nightmares, kept him up at night. He may put up a show of being brave, but he was still only 7 seeing looks cast at you as cold and menacing as those were would give any kid nightmares and maybe make them insane. Looking up he realized it was getting dark and looking around once more he saw the smirks on some of the men's faces, they spoke of great pain and agony that would be happening throughout the night. Naruto didn't dare look into any of the women's faces, after **that night** he had a hard time being in the same room with the opposite gender let alone be touched by them. The women knew that and took great pleasure in getting as close as possible to him and watching him desperately try to get away.

Naruto walked away from the street and into an alley; sat down on the snow covered ground and started to wait for the what would always come. Hearing somebody approach he spoke. "So it's starting. Do your worst." Naruto stated calmly. He heard the person stop. Looking up he saw a tall figure dressed in all black with a hood covering his face. "Boy why do you accept your fate? Wouldn't you much rather be strong be able to defend yourself?" The figure asked. Naruto starred at the figure trying to see him, but the hood veiled all of his features. "Why do you ask?" Naruto asked cautiously. "You walk around like you aren't scared like you aren't bothered. I see past that and see you for what you are. A scared, defenseless. little boy." The figure stated. "Who are you! How do you know this!" Naruto yelled out frantically without making a lot of sense. "I have watched you; I'm not proud of what I did, but I watched you get beat how you took it without so much as making a groan of pain and then as they left got up and walked up to the Hokage Monument. You are a very strong individual and I wish to help you increase your strength in the manner that will allow you to defend yourself, not just take the hits." The figure answered back calmly. Naruto took what he said in. "You danced around my other question you bastard! Who are you!?" Naruto yelled in frustration and disgust. 'This man watched as I was pummeled into the ground and did nothing.' Naruto thought to himself. "I'm very sorry for not helping you. You reminded me of people I knew and trained; I figured you were a lot like them and wouldn't want me messing around in their affairs. As for who I am...my name is Hisoka." The figure said as he looked Naruto up and down. Naruto instantly detected a lie. "Your name isn't Hisoka. You may have said it convincingly, but I have a sense about lies and that set off my sense." Naruto stated as he got up and slowly backed up. "There's only two reasons you could possibly lie to me. One you're not wanting to give up your identity and two your trying to hurt me by convincing me you want to help and then take me farther away and beat me." Naruto continued as he stopped backing up and started to tense up to get an advantage if he had to start running. Naruto is normally not afraid of people, but this man had a sense of power that demanded respect from his comrades, but fear from his enemies. The figure visibly was saddened by the reaction. 'How could they treat him like this? It's despicable and monstrous.' Hisoka's mind stopped as he saw the boy tense. 'I knew the boy had so much potential.' Hisoka thought with glee. "You truly are gifted Naruto." Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face Hisoka continued. "Your body is tensed in all the right places. The legs, arms, and stomach. Most people just tense their legs thinking that it will give them all the readiness they need; and for one so young to have something as important in a life or death battle as this down is very impressive." Hisoka stated with a smile that Naruto could see underneath the hood just barely. "I don't understand." Naruto said confusedly. Hisoka's smile widened even further. "Having your body tensed correctly could mean life or death in battle. Having it tensed correctly could easily save your life and end your opponents. For a 7 year old boy to have such battle prowess is in one word 'Amazing'." Hisoka stated. Naruto stared at the figure for quite awhile taking in his words.

Finally after what seemed like ages, but was really only a couple of minutes he started to speak. "You speak as if you know of battle. Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked. "I am a ninja, one of the best in the world currently. Think boy if I wasn't a Ninja what would I train you in; how to pick flowers and use them as weapons?" Hisoka asked with a chuckle. Naruto looked embarrassed. "What do you want in return for training?" Naruto asked excited at the prospect of training to become a Ninja and getting strong, but scared of what this 'Hisoka' wanted. Hisoka stunned Naruto with his reply. "I want nothing; but to see you get strong and be the Ninja I know you can be." Naruto stood there taking in what this man said and decided it was better than getting beaten by mobs. "I would like to accept you offer." Naruto stated. "You know for one so young you speak like you are much older, why is this?" Hisoka asked. "I basically live around Jiji, It would be only natural to pick up vocabulary used by him and his advisors." Naruto replied. 'Still rather odd.' Hisoka thought to himself. "Anyways I am glad to hear you accept. grab my hand." Hisoka said as he held his hand out. Naruto walked up to the man cautiously and grabbed his hand and then everything got dizzy and he felt sick.

Looking around he realized he was in a cave; a well lit, warm, cozy cave. That's not something you say every day. Naruto took in the fireplace and the nice bed that was a couple feet away from the fireplace. The comfortable looking couch that was in front of a coffee table. The refrigerator and sink on the opposite side of the wall from the fireplace. A microwave and stove were placed on the same wall as the sink and refrigerator. All in all the place was awesome, much much much much better than his apartment. Although noticing only one bed Naruto looked up at the figure. "Hisoka why is their only one bed?" Naruto asked. Hisoka laughed nervously. "You see Naruto I will not be training you, I'm the head of a very important organization that is essential to a certain villages power. Don't worry I have stocked this place full of all types of Jutsus scrolls, Katas for all weapons and Taijutsu styles, Genjutsu scrolls, Chakra control excersises and I even got a special surprise of a scroll that I will give you when you turn 10. I will be checking in on you whenever I can and have left you set of instructions that are what you need to do every day when you wake up, after lunch, and before dinner. I have the workout changing every month so do not worry about it becoming boring. Trust me it will be anything but." Hisoka said with a menacing grin. "Now I'm very sorry Naruto, but I must be off I have to continue my work. Follow the path outside when you need to do your workouts. The area is covered with a Genjutsu or something that will make you invisible until I come back and can reapply it. Make sure you do all the workouts for when I come back I better see improvements to my standards or their will be hell to pay for the time I'm back." Hisoka continued as he strode from the cave and out into the night. Yelling out as he continued. "There will always be enough food so don't worry about that."

Naruto looked around and scratched his head. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself. 'Might as well get some sleep.' Naruto thought to himself as he realized how tired he was. Crawling onto the nice soft bed he instantly passed out. Dreaming of how strong he would become and who his new Sensei really was.

* * *

**SO what did you guys think? Was it alright, like it, love, hate it. Give me a tell or review.**

**xCaden**


	2. Training is hard

**Now everybody I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. I tore a ligament and pulled a ligament in my ankle one week, then I had a death in the family, then I had midterms, then I had my birthday. I've been very busy. I hope that you like this installment of my story and I hope you continue to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this story.**

* * *

Naruto now 8 years old

breathing deeply for air he so desperately needs; staring at his sensei who was smirking back at him. "Your sadistic, you know that don't you?" Naruto asked, not really expecting an answer.

Naruto's shirt was off and you could see the seal that is on his body. A seal that increased the weight he had to slowly trudge around. 'Only a 5 pound increase?' Naruto had thought. After a day full of working out and running; Naruto could feel the strain that the extra 5 pound put on his body.

"I'm very pleased with your increases, Naruto." Hisoka said happily, a smile instead of a smirk that had been planted on his face previously.

Naruto smiled at his Sensei as he spoke "Thanks Sensei." Naruto glanced around as he glared at the course his Sensei put up. 'God damn...No good...Piece of... Stupid Course.' Naruto finished trying to not burn the course down with is crazed glare.

Hisoka laughed; he saw his student's face contort into a mixture of hatred and disgust as he looked at the course.

"Ahhh, I see you truly enjoyed my course." Hisoka stated with a smirk as he eyed Naruto.

Naruto glared at his Sensei. "Stupid Course." Naruto said with finality.

Hisoka let his smirk slowly fall from his face as he looked at his student. Naruto had spent the first six months of the year working on his body; he'd had been through hell. The first two months were spent on getting his body the proper nutrition it needed; the boy had looked like a walking skeleton. The second two months had been working on his strength. Simple pushups, sit-ups, planks, side bends with weight, squats, and lots of running...ok lots is an understatement of what it was. It was more like so much running you wanted to just give up and lay down; accepting your fate. The third two month (which had been when Hisoka showed up and put the Seal on him) had been spent on reflexes, speed, dodging, and strength training. Naruto was to continue his morning workout and running; along with doing a course Hisoka had made. Hisoka had made a course from hell; it would change every time Naruto ran it. Projectiles were thrown in every which way; no pattern...what...so...ever. 'Probably wasn't my greatest idea, now that I think about it. Leaving kid to run through a course multiple times a day that threw Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon.' Hisoka thought with a grimace.

'The important part of it was that Naruto had come out of the training unscathed...mostly. There was that incident where Naruto had been hit in the neck with a Senbon and passed out for a day.' Hisoka thought again laughing to himself; noticing Naruto still glaring at the course he had to just run.

This course was completely different, but the same. Naruto hated it with a passion. It still threw Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon; now though there were more of them '...so many more...' Naruto thought with a grimace; Hisoka noticed and couldn't help it...he burst out laughing.

Naruto ignored him. The course had been lengthened and there had been a timer placed on the course he had to beat to successfully complete it. Traps and Projectiles thrown from everywhere; Naruto truly didn't know how he didn't get hit. Just goes to show what his training did for him.

Hisoka went back to thinking about everything he made Naruto do this year. After the first six months were completed; Naruto spent the rest of year on Ninja History, Political fights and resolutions on how to fix said fights, calligraphy training from Hisoka. Naruto had no idea why he was being taught this, but it didn't matter. Hisoka had promised him it would come in handy later; so Naruto took his learning seriously when his Sensei was gone which could be months at a time and read every book he was assigned by Hisoka. On top of the reading and writing, Naruto still had to do his morning workout and run.

Hisoka was amazed; thinking of everything his student learnt in this past year was simply amazing. 'He isn't a genius...so far, but with doing everything he can to learn and get better he definitely will go far.' Hisoka thought to himself with a smile looking at Naruto.

"Damn it, Naruto, stop glaring at the course. That course did you a favor." Hisoka stated like it was common sense.

"I know Sensei, but it's just...I hate it...sooooo much." Naruto retorted with another glare thrown at the course.

Hisoka chuckled; Kami he knew the feeling of hatred for a course. 'Damn I'm doing to him what sensei did to me.' Hisoka thought to himself.

"Naruto I have to go, I'm sorry." Hisoka said as he came up and put his hand on Naruto. "I'm proud of you, continue working hard. Your new training schedule is in the cave." Hisoka continued as he put his hand on the seal and added chakra increasing it by 10 pounds.

Naruto grunted at the new weight, but nodded. "I will Sensei."

* * *

Naruto age 9

Hisoka stood looking at his student with pride in his eyes. Naruto had spent four months of the year doing a new workout while his master would come by and increase his weight then leave quickly; claiming he had 'research' to do for his job. The increase in weight would happen every month only by 5 pounds, but it was incredible how strained 5 pound could make you. Two months of the year were spent specifically on calligraphy training; although he still had his workout and history/political reading times. The next 6 months had been the most tiring and stressful months of his short life. It started out with Hisoka showing him how to properly throw a Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon; loading Naruto up with ten thousand of each object in individual piles on the floor of his cave.

Naruto spent two hours a day on accurately throwing the weapons how Hisoka showed him. Next time Hisoka dropped by which was a month later he gave Naruto exercises to improve his throwing strength, along with the strength came speed. Hisoka upped Naruto's throwing training to 4 hours every day; 2 hours throwing his weapons at stationary targets, then spending 2 hours on moving targets in another course Hisoka set up. On top of his weapon throwing and exercises to increase his power and speed, he had his daily workout Ninja History/Political reading, and then his calligraphy practice...two hours worth.

Now Hisoka knew he was laying the training on thick; he would never expect such things from a normal child. Hisoka knew Naruto was anything, but normal. An amazing Ninja in the making. That's why he always laid the training on thick.

Naruto now 9 stood at a very tall 4 foot 7". Simply astounding what a good diet can do for a growing boy. Naruto smiled foxily at his sensei; Hisoka thought it odd how he compared Naruto's smile to that of a fox, but what are you going to do about it? Hisoka gave a shrug.

Naruto stared at his Sensei like he was crazy. "Why did you just randomly shrug?" Naruto asked.

Hisoka looked at Naruto while rubbing the back of his head, a habit he picked up from his student whenever he was embarrassed or nervous. "Nobody." Hisoka waved it off like no big deal.

"Ya, whatever old man." Naruto said with a smile.

Hisoka glared at his student.

"I'm not old damn it!" Hisoka yelled angrily as he shook his fist menacingly at his student.

Naruto laughed at his Sensei; Hisoka stopped what he was doing and started laughing as well. "You know I'm only teasing Sensei, I can't help it...you're so easy." Naruto said with smile as his eyes twinkled with a laughter he was holding in.

"It's not always a bad thing to be easy." Hisoka immediately retorted; with a far off look.

Naruto was scared, not understanding the look or the his Sensei's eyes. "What do you mean Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hisoka smiled, he was about to explain as he came out of his thoughts; until he looked down and saw who asked him. "Ummmmm, nothing, I'll explain when you get older." Hisoka said quickly as laughed heartily and rubbed the back of his head through the cloth mask he wore.

Naruto starred questioningly, then realized he still had his mask covering his face 'Wonder why I never realized that.' Naruto asked himself in thought.

"Sensei, why did you take your hood off when we first met, only to wear that mask?" Naruto asked curiously as he pointed a finger at Hisoka's mask.

Hisoka stiffened, not wanting to talk about this. "Well, Naruto, I can't show you my face." Hisoka replied quickly hoping it would just pass.

Naruto was having none of it as he starred his Sensei down. "Why, because you don't trust me?" Naruto asked; if you looked closely you could see what looked like Naruto's eyes growing frost around the edge of his eyes.

" Not because I don't trust you, I just can't, I'm sorry. " Hisoka said as he looked directly in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes didn't change as it held the frosty tint around them.

Hisoka sighed tiredly as he rubbed the back of his head. 'This is only going to get worst.'

* * *

Naruto age 10

Hisoka stood proudly yet again, staring at his student. Naruto stood in front of Hisoka 4 foot 10", now at the age of 10. he was panting slightly as he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"Naruto, you truly do surprise me every time." Hisoka stated with warmth in his voice and eyes.

Naruto starred at his Sensei, his cold, frosty eyes ever present. "Thank you, Sensei." Naruto replied back with no emotion running through his voice.

Hisoka sighed. "Listen, Naruto, I know you have closed me off since I told you I can't show you my face, but please believe me that I hold no pleasure in not being able to tell you who I really am. It's a direct order from my Kage."

Naruto stared at his Sensei, causing said man to flinch at the coldness he saw in the young boy's eyes. "That's another thing, Sensei. Why in hell would a Kage from another village have one of his Ninja train me?" Naruto asked

Hisoka stared curiously. "Why, wouldn't you just assume Konoha sent a ninja to train you?"

Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Please Sensei, that village would rather have me hunted down and killed. I have what, three people who like me in that village?" Naruto asked rhetorically, while rubbing his chin in thought.

Hisoka looked like he had just been stabbed. Naruto stared at his Sensei curious about his reaction to what he just said. "W-what do you mean?" Hisoka asked with fear, staring directly into his student's eyes.

" Sensei, I was hated by the entire village. You know of this, you know of my beatings... " Naruto had trailed off; a tear rolling from his eye down his cheek as it dropped from his face into the patch of dirt beneath him.

Hisoka looked worriedly at Naruto.

"Ayame-Chan, Teuchi-Oji, and Jiji, the only ones who like me." Naruto whispered.

Hisoka starred in disbelief. 'That's it?' Hisoka thought with incredulity

"They're the only reason I don't hate that village, the beatings, the threats, the whispers, the fear, and the glares, Kami those glares. Those glares...have made me..." Naruto stopped apprehension clearly upon his face, not sure if he should divulge this information.

"Go on Naruto." Hisoka whispered as he put a reassuring hand on Naruto's Shoulder.

Naruto looked up tears clearly rolling down his face as his blue eyes filled with emotion; despair, hurt, sadness, fear, confusion.

Naruto nodded as he wiped his eyes. "The glares...made me...hurt myself. It didn't work though." Naruto smacked himself in the head, then again.

"It didn't work...It didn't work. It didn't get me out of that place." Naruto whispered to himself

Hisoka stood their quietly as he listened to everything Naruto said.

"I woke up... with no marks on my body. Kami is even punishing me for something; and I have no idea what it was that I did!" Naruto yelled out loud as more tears fell to the ground; not used to showing this kind of emotion, he Naruto starred at the ground.

Hisoka had enough. "Naruto." He whispered just loud enough to hear.

Naruto snapped his attention to Hisoka.

"Are... you...telling me you... tried to kill yourself?" Hisoka asked with concern in his eyes.

Naruto looked down at that and nodded his head.

Naruto yelped out in pain as he felt something hit him in the head. Looking up, Naruto saw his Sensei's hand still in the air and his tear stricken face. What shocked him was that his Sensei had his mask off; Naruto knew who this legendary ninja was; from all the books he read it was hard not to. His Sensei had Dark eyes that were filled with tears, long white hair, and red markings underneath his eyes.

"Naruto, don't ever...and I mean ever try to do something like that again. I will hurt you so badly that you wish you never met me." Hisoka stated with seriousness.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Pointing a finger at Hisoka accusingly. "Your Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin!" Naruto yelled out excitedly.

The now revealed Jiraiya smirked and wiped his eyes. "That I am, but promise me. You will never do something like that again." Jiraiya said with a tone that held power and authority behind it; Naruto blinked again.

"Why do you care so much, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, just because I didn't show you my face doesn't mean I don't care for you!" Jiraiya stated seriously. "Now promise me!" He yelled

Naruto was surprised at the sudden forcefulness his sensei displayed, but nodded. "Sensei, I don't see the big deal, I tried it years ago. I'm fine now."

Jiraiya nodded at the promise. "It doesn't matter when you did it. I don't want my student to ever think about that again." Jiraiya stated with all the seriousness he had.

The seriousness felt suffocating to Naruto. "I know I promise...I promise." Naruto stated with the first smile to grace his face since his Sensei last denied showing him his face.

"Now, how about you tell me why a legendary Sannin picked me as a student." Naruto asked with curiosity, kind of like a cat or maybe a fox.

"Hehehe, ummmmm, how about later?" Jiraiya asked with hope that student would say ok.

"Why." Naruto asked.

"Well, ummmmm, I just kind of told you something that the Hokage told me explicitly not to." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto nodded. "Alright Sensei, but you gotta tell me later ok."

'I was planning on telling you next year anyways; stupid Sensei, telling me not to tell Naruto. If it was up to me I would of taken Naruto with me.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Ya, Naruto, I'll tell you before you go back to the village." Jiraiya stated while he looked his student in the eyes.

Naruto flinched at the mention of the village. Which caught Jiraiya's attention.

"You don't want to go back." Jiraiya asked rhetorically.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto, Sarutobi-Sensei would be heartbroken if you didn't come back. What about those other people that you mentioned; wont you miss them too?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know." Naruto replied guiltily "I just don't know, if I can confront those glares again." Naruto continued

"Naruto, listen to me, being a Ninja doesn't always mean you get to work with somebody you like. You become a Ninja to protect the ones you love and hold dear to your heart; it's not easy dealing with the asses that you will inevitably meet, but trust me it's worth the reward. Knowing you protected your village, family, friends, students, lover, and maybe kids after a hard mission. Like I said; it's not easy putting up with the people that are assholes, but you must. I heard you used to spout stuff about becoming the Hokage, is that right?" Jiraiya asked

"Ya! I will become the greatest Hokage in history!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up and striking a blinding smile.

Jiraiya shivered. 'So similar to Gai, I must break him of that.' Jiraiya thought with another shiver.

"Tell me Naruto, why do you want to become Hokage?" Jiraiya asked

"So people will stop ignoring me and glaring, They'll have to respect me if I become Hokage." Naruto exclaimed with finality.

Jiraiya chuckled at his reasoning. "Listen Naruto, you can't become Hokage for that reason alone. To become strong enough to be Hokage you must have something that pushes you. When I was younger, I had my Sensei and my teammate that I loved; it pushed me to become who I am today. Tell me who you hold precious to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ayame-Chan, Teuchi-Oji, Hokage-Jiji, and you Sensei." Naruto immediately responded.

Jiraiya nodded. "Then become strong for us, don't be held back by the glares. Fight through them; become the strong Shinobi I know you can be. If you must use the glares, use to become stronger; show them they are wrong about you. Show them that you are who I know you are, an amazing young man who has the potential to be even greater then I. With the right training of course." Jiraiya finished lamely as he pointed to himself with a stupid grin planted on his face.

"Hahaha, an old man like you? I'll pass you up in no time!" Naruto yelled with happiness as he threw his fist in the air.

'Hopefully that will make him come back, make him persevere through the village. I know that you will become strong Naruto; I'm honestly scared of you potential.' Jiraiya thought with a grin; he had not one amazing student, but two! Kami really did love him.

'Now then, time to leave and do some research.' Jiraiya thought with a perverse giggle and a drop of blood coming out of his nose.

Wiping the blood away Jiraiya spoke. "Naruto I must be going, I have "research" that needs tending to. Your new schedule is in the cave as well as many scrolls. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and added Chakra to the seal, adding 5 pound. "Make me proud." Jiraiya finished with a goofy grin.

* * *

Naruto age 10

Hisoka stood quietly in the cave that held his student for 3 years. Listening to his student play the guitar he had gotten him a month into the year; Singing a song Jiraiya had never heard.

**I can see every tear you've cried****  
**

**like an ocean in your eyes****  
**

**All the pain and the scars have left you cold****  
**

**I can see all the fears you face****  
**

**through a storm that never goes away****  
**

**Don't believe all the lies that you've been told**_**[CHORUS:]**_**  
**

**I'll be right here now****  
**

**to hold you when the sky falls down****  
**

**I will always****  
**

**be the One who took your place****  
**

**When the rain falls****  
**

**I won't let go****  
**

**I'll be right here**

**I will show you the way back home****  
**

**never leave you all alone****  
**

**I will stay until the morning comes****  
**

**I'll show you how to live again****  
**

**and heal the brokenness within****  
**

**Let me love you when you come undone**_**[CHORUS]**_**When daybreak seems so far away****  
**

**reach for my hand****  
**

**When hope and peace begin to fray****  
**

**still I will stand**_**[CHORUS]**_**When the rain falls I won't let go****  
**

**I'll be right here.**

Naruto finished the song; slowly putting the guitar down and running a hand through his sun kissed locks.

Jiraiya stood by smiling at his student. "Beautiful song Naruto, where'd you learn it?" Jiraiya asked curiously

Naruto looked up startled, but settled when he saw his Sensei. "Ohhhh, ummmm, Just around." Naruto finished lamely

"You haven't been around." Jiraiya spoke as he gestured around the cave.

"It was a song I heard when I was younger; I was walking through the park when I heard a man singing. I stayed and listened." Naruto replied as he picked up the guitar and put it in a case.

"Well, it was very nice." Jiraiya spoke honestly with a smile.

Naruto replied with a smile as he looked at his Sensei. "Already been a year?" He asked

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm very proud of you Naruto; learning everything without complaining."

Naruto smiled. "Ya well, if I'm going to become Hokage I can't complain about some dumb politics right?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya nodded again with a smile. Thinking of everything Naruto was taught over the past year and how he had changed.

Naruto now stood at 5 foot 1". Something that was astounding; he was freak in height for his age.

Naruto was taught how to feel for his Chakra and maintain it; doing Chakra exercises to exhaustion, by order of his Sensei. Naruto's Chakra control quickly rose; allowing him to be taught a Taijutsu style that was passed down from the Uzumaki clan; not that Naruto knew that. Naruto was taught two different Taijutsu styles; the first was called Night's Strike. It relies on concealed movements and fast decisive strikes. The style is meant to weaken an opponent, by hitting arteries and pressure points with Chakra enhanced fingers. Hitting a pressure point hard enough with Chakra causes the opponent's arm, leg, hand, or foot to go numb. Hitting an artery will cause a drop off in blood pressure; hitting one such as the jugular will make the opponent light headed and dizzy, possibly to pass out. Allowing Naruto to come in for the kill. The second style was called Night's Fury. This Taijutsu style requires one to be fast enough to keep just ahead of his opponent. Relying on bones that have been hardened through special exercises and fast, strong strikes with the forehead, elbows, and feet.

"Naruto, I want you to run through your basic katas for Night's Strike." Jiraiya yelled to his Student.

Naruto quickly ran outside and began a graceful dance, filled with thrusts of his fingers. Bent slightly to not cause broken fingers while a blue hue would be thrust out as he thrust his finger.

'Man he learned that the hard way.' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto had been victim to many broken and dislocated fingers; before he figured if you bent the finger slightly it allowed the impact to dissipate to the hand, more so then the finger.

Jiraiya watched for a few more seconds, before he thought of the rest of training Naruto had accomplished.

After the Taijutsu training Naruto was taught the three basic Academy Jutsus; although Bunshin was switched with Kage Bunshin. Jiraiya knew of the benefit and thought Naruto was the only one who could use it to its max potential. Naruto had created multiple clones to practice Taijutsu, Chakra Control calligraphy, Replacement Jutsu so he wouldn't have to use hand seals, his clones would also read the History and Law books of Konoha; while he worked his body and read Ninjutsu Theory Books. Naruto rather enjoyed the books, so he would read them in his spare time. On top of this Jiraiya had bought Naruto a guitar; something the boy had wanted badly. Naruto took to it like a fish to water.

Jiraiya saw the flash of the seal Naruto had on his body. 'To think he's carrying around 60 extra pounds; probably should up it. Only thing that shrinking the damn boys spine.' Jiraiya thought with a laugh.

"Alright Naruto that's enough, I'm very pleased with your progress on Night's Strike and Night's Fury. I have to be on my way, you know "Research" to do and all that. Oh by the way up your Seal to 65 or 70 pounds depending on what you think. See ya." Jiraiya said as he walked away with a wave behind his head.

Naruto smiled, as he upped his seal to 75, grunting with the effort it took to walk back to the cave."I told you old man, I'm going to become the greatest." Naruto whispered to himself as he walked back inside and grabbed his guitar and began singing another song.

* * *

Naruto age 11

Naruto stood in front of his Sensei; running through the hand seals that had been taught to him. "**Futon: Daitoppa**." Naruto whispered, as he simultaneously blew out causing a great gust of wind to appear and impact a tree, causing said tree to crack across horizontally and fall down.

"Good Naruto, very good." Jiraiya said with a smile

Naruto glanced to where his Sensei was standing and smiled. "Thanks." he said

Jiraiya nodded.

"You've learned everything I can teach you, it's time to go back to village Naruto." Jiraiya said, not missing the look of displeasure appearing on his students face.

"Now dont be like that, I'm sure that the Hokage will be happy to see you again." Jiraiya said with a smile directed at his student, who smiled back.

"Ya, I suppose so." Naruto replied.

"I've got a present for you before you go." Jiraiya said as he threw Naruto a bundle.

Looking at his Sensei suspiciously. "It isn't another of those books you try to get me read, is it?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya face palmed. "Naruto, feel the package. Does it feel like one of my glorious works of art?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his head no.

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked bouncing with excitement.

Jiraiya chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Just open it." Jiraiya said with a dismissive wave.

Naruto nodded happily as he tore the package open. Black Anbu style pants, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and some dark blue ninja sandals fell out.

"How the hell did I not feel the sandals?" Naruto asked himself.

Picking the shirt up and turning it around, he could see the Kanji for Musician on the back of it. Smiling slightly at that. Going inside of the cave and striping quickly, he came back out being completely dressed.

Jiraiya cat called. "I'm telling you boy, you're going to be a lady killer when you get older." Jiraiya commented.

Naruto looked startled. "WHAT! I don't wanna kill ladies!" Naruto replied hysterically.

"How can I stop it?" Naruto asked desperately.

Jiraiya looked confused. "Naruto, I meant that in the way that women are going to find you very attractive. It's something people say when they see somebody who's going to be attractive when they grow up." Jiraiya stated

Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh, I knew that." Naruto replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Sure you did." Jiraiya replied.

"Hey I did! Where are you going old man, old man. Hey listen to me!" Naruto yelled as he picked up his guitar and ran after his Sensei.

Catching up with him in a minute or so, they settled in a comfortable silence. "Sensei, do we have to go back." Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed worried he was going to start this up again.

"Naruto, just like last time I told you; we have to go back..." Jiraiya started tiredly until he was cut off.

"For our precious people I know, I know." Naruto finished the statement irritably.

Jiraiya sighed again.

"Naruto, I know that you won't like this, but I have to go. I have a very important mission I have to complete." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a letter.

"Your first day of the Academy starts today, show this to the instructor and he'll allow you to enter the class. I'll see you soon Naruto, good luck." Jiraiya stated as he stopped and walked in the other direction; throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Naruto immediately looked scared. He had spent the last 4 years with his Sensei, a perverted man, but somebody he grew to hold precious to his heart.

Stomping on his fear Naruto spoke. "I can't let Jiraiya-Sensei down, I will become the best. Even if I have to put up with those glares."

Walking down the road the village gates came into view, fear filled him once again. Thinking of the only way to calm his fear he unzipped his case and strung his guitar over his shoulders.

Hold it together, birds of a feather,

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.

I have the answer, spreading the cancer,

You are the faith inside me.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't remember, remember.

_[Chorus:]_

Put me to sleep evil angel.

Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer,

Nothing could be worse,

All these imaginary friends.

Hiding betrayal,

Driving the nail,

Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't

Leave me to die here,

Help me survive here.

* * *

**So we find out that Naruto tried killing himself, how tragic. Truly it is saddening to see somebody so young trying to kill themselves. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as their will be many, many more. I'm hoping to up words to around 8000 for each chapter. I have just been putting it off for long enough and wanted to get something out their for my readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review or message me telling me what you think of it. If somebody wants to beta that would be great too.**

**xCaden**


End file.
